crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back
The following is a list of quotes from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back; they are listed alphabetically by character. Coco Bandicoot *''Intro Level "Crash? Crash! Crash, my battery's fried. Make yourself useful, big brother, and bring an extra battery for me." *"...#1Are you there Crash? Crash, Crash? Are you there Crash? ... Are you there Crash?" *"...#2Crash, is that you? I've been looking everywhere! I don't have much time to tell you this, you have to be careful. Trusting Cortex seems a little unwise. Crash, I can't keep the data path open much longer. Crash, you need to find..." *getting 12 Crystals'' "Crash, thank goodness! I hacked into Cortex's computer and found detailed schematics for an improved Cortex Vortex and a suspicious-looking space station. I'm not sure, but Cortex must be planning..." *''getting 17 Crystals'' "Crash, I haven't got much time. Cortex has almost completed the new space station. Something is not right with his statements. Beware of the tricks..." *"...#3Crash! Cortex isn't going to use the Crystals to contain the planet's energy - he's going to harness the force and use it to power the Super Cortex Vortex he has built on his space station. One blast and the ray will cover the entire world, turning everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves. Crash, don't let him have those Crystals!...#4" *''getting 25 Crystals in the Japanese version'' "Big brother! Cortex is going to escape away with the Big Power Stone! It is required for completing Brio's laser cannon! Get it back from Cortex!" *''defeating Cortex without all 42 Gems'' "Crash, what do you suppose happened to Cortex? And what about the Cortex Vortex? It's still up there..." Doctor N. Gin *''the game'' "But Doctor Cortex, to reach full power, we need not only your Master Crystal, but also the remaining 25 Slave Crystals from the surface. How do you expect to retrieve them when we don't have any earthbound operatives left?" *''of boss fight'' "Like Doctor Cortex said, give the 20 Crystals you've collected to me." *''being defeated by Crash'' "Doctor Cortex... will be very displeased... with your resistance! Prepare to suffer his wrath!" Doctor Neo Cortex *''the game'' (while falling into cavern) ''"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"'' (the screen cuts to black and a crash can be heard) (ignites a match and looks around) ''"laughter Crystals, of course!" (match goes out) "D'oh!" *"You fool! Do you think I'm unaware of the situation?! If we don't have any friends left on the surface, then we'll need to find... an ''enemy..." *''Crash first enters the Warp Room'' "Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot. Welcome. I apologize for the crude means used to bring you here, but I'd rather expect a written invitation would have been turned down. I need your help. Surrounding you are a series of five doors. Through each door lies a well-hidden Crystal. The Crystals look like this. Bring me the Crystals, Crash. That is all I will say for now. We will speak again." *''Crash leaves a Level without getting a Crystal'' "''No, no, no, Crash. I said bring me the Crystals! Now... get... back... in there." *Crash leaves a Level without getting a Crystal again'' "No, no, NO, Crash! To save the world, I need Crystals. CRYSTALS! One more time, they look... like... this. Crystals, Crash! Go back through one of those doors and BRING ME CRYSTALS!" *''Crash leaves a Level without getting a Crystal for the third time'' "Look above the doorways. Above each there is a big Crystal-''shaped slot! Fill all five Crystal slots in this warp room by retrieving one Crystal from each of the five areas. Only after we have filled all of the slots in this room can we continue on our quest. This is the last time I will remind you..." *getting 1 Crystal'' "Well done, Crash! I knew I could rely on you. Now listen carefully. These holograms are hard to maintain. During the course of my intellectual pursuits, I have stumbled across a force that threatens to destroy the world. Crystals are the only means of containing it. The fate of the world is at stake. It is imperative therefore, that you bring them to me!...#1" *''getting 3 Crystals'' "Three Crystals, not bad. I see you are getting the hang of it. I need to conserve power. I will communicate with you again after you retrieve the fifth Crystal." *''getting 5 Crystals'' "Listen up! We are not without enemies; some of them you may even recognize. Although they cannot harm you inside this Warp Room, they can attack you on your way to the next one. To get to the next Warp Room, use the platform that appears in the center of the room. Good luck." *''defeating Ripper Roo'' "Hahahahahaha, ho ho... I see that Ripper Roo failed to prove much of a challenge yet again. But back to business. There are Crystals to be gathered, 20 to be exact. The planets will align shortly, all 13 of them, and this will create a power great enough to rip the Earth apart. Properly utilized however, the Crystals can absorb and contain the energy...#2" *''getting 10 Crystals'' "10 of 25 Crystals. You're on your way. I'm running low on power so communication from this point will be difficult. Again, be wary of the pathways between Warp Rooms. Remember, I'm counting on you." *''defeating the Komodo Bros.'' "Good show, Crash! The Komodo Brothers obviously lacked your mettle. But now's not the time to get cocky. There are still many Crystals to obtain. Remember, the world is counting on you." *''getting 15 Crystals'' "Crash, my boy, you are more than halfway there. But I'm sure you've noticed that things are getting harder. The last ten Crystals will be the hardest to gather and my... coughs ... our enemies will be sending their strongest forces to thwart you. I'll contact you again when you have completed the next Warp Room." *''getting 20 Crystals'' "Crash, I have discovered that the opposition is being masterminded by Doctor Nitrus Brio, the inventor of the Evolvo-Ray. Brio was responsible for our...misunderstandings in the past. He forced me to assist him in his plot for world domination and he's at it again, he will attempt to stand in our way. Be on your guard, Crash. Use the platform to deliver the Crystals to N. GIN!" *''defeating N. Gin'' "Aaaarrrgh! What is your problem, Bandicoot?! I will not ask you again to bring me the Crystals! Obtain the remaining 5 Crystals, Crash, and bring them to me..." *''getting 25 Crystals, 24 in the Japanese version'' "Hahahaha...hahahahah...hahahahahahaha!!! Yes! My plan is nearly complete and I have you, Crash Bandicoot, to thank for it. N. Gin! What's happening? What's that? Is she stealing our signal?!...#3" *"...#4N. Gin, you fool, she's telling him everything! Ah yes, we're uh, we're, we're back now. Pardon the, uh, interruption. Crash, bring me CRYSTALS!" *''defeated in the boss fight'' "Noooooooo! You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot!" *''he manages to escape in the boss fight and during the end credits of the 100% ending'' "Hahahaha...hahahahah...hahahahahahaha!!!" *''the Game Over screen'' "Game over. Hahahahahahaha..." *''selecting 'Yes' to 'Continue?' at the Game Over screen'' "Play again, Crash." *''selecting 'No' to 'Continue?' at the Game Over screen'' "I guess you didn't have what it takes, Crash." Doctor Nitrus Brio *''getting 1 Gem without simultaneously getting a Crystal that triggers a conversation'' "Sooooo...you are helping Cortex gather Crystals. Yet you have acquired a Gem. Interesting! laughs Well, Crash laughs, know THIS: As long as you are allies with C-C-C-CORTEX, you are my sworn enemy and I will do anything in my power to-to-to stop you. laughs If the fate of the world is truly your concern, you must g-g-g-gather the Gems, not the C-C-C-Crystals. If you obtain all 42 Gems I can use them to f-f-f-focus a laser laughs, a laser beam that will destroy Cortex and the space station he has created. Until then I must use my forces to stop you from gathering Crystals." *''getting 42 Gems and having defeated Cortex'' "He-he-he. You have acquired all of the Gems! Incredible! He-he-ha. The Crystals are not the only means of harnessing planetary energy. laughs The Gems have that ability as well, and with them I can destroy the Cortex Vortex forever! laughs Let me warp you to my completed laser installation, hmmm?" *''the 100% ending'' "We are ready, Crash. Would you like to do the...ahem...honors?'' laughs''" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back